deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ArmInAss/Deadliest Warrior: Tamil Tigers VS Viet Cong
The Tamil Tigers, fanatical freedom fighters whose goal is to liberate their homeland from Sinhalese rule VERSUS ' The Viet Cong, communist guerrillas who humbled the mighty American war machine '''Tamil Tigers ' The Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam, colloquially known as Tamil Tigers, is a secessionist militant organization founded by Velupillai Prabhakaran to challenge the Sri Lankan majority Sinhalese government rule of minority Tamil-populated northern Sri Lanka. The Tamil Tigers sought to create an independent state in northern Sri Lanka free of Sinhalese rule, due to racial tensions between the Sinhalese and Tamil populations, as well as government discrimination against Tamil. This campaign led to the violent Sri Lankan Civil War raging from 1983 until 2009, when the Tamil Tigers were militarily defeated by the Sri Lankan Army. The Tamil Tigers fought the Sri Lankan Army bitterly with the: '''Melee: Piha Kaetta *Blade Length: 25 cm *Blade: Steel Close Range: Enfield No. 2 Revolver *Range: 13 m *Caliber: .380 SAA Ball *Empty Weight: 2 lbs *Double-Action *6-round revolving cylinder Mid Range: '''Sterling Submachine Gun *Range: 200 m *Caliber: 9×19mm Parabellum *Empty Weight: 6 lb *Blowback *34-round detachable box magazine '''Long Range: Vz. 58 *Range: 800 m *Caliber: 7.62×39mm M43 *Empty Weight: 6 lbs *Gas-Operated; Tilting Breechblock *30-round detachable box magazine Explosives: 'Milkor MGL ' ' *12 lb *Length: 778 mm *Range: 375 m *Ammo Capacity: 6 '''Special: '''Suicide Belt *Wearable *User-triggered *Material: Improvised Explosive Device '''Viet Cong ' The National Liberation Front, colloquially termed by its enemies as the Viet Cong, is a pro-communist movement that fought to re-unify North and South Vietnam under Communist rule. It evolved from the Viet Minh, the Vietnamese liberation movement that succeeded in ending French rule of Indochina in 1954. In its fight against the South Vietnamese government and its U.S. supporter (which had intervened in the war) the Viet Cong formed a sophisticated political and military organization that worked together in a protracted war strategy. Their strategy is successful in bleeding the will of the Americans to remain in Vietnam, as well as fermenting conditions that weakened the South Vietnamese military, allowing the North Vietnamese military to succeed in decisively defeating their adversary. The Viet Cong fought their way to victory with the: '''Melee: AK Bayonet *Blade Length: 15 cm *Blade: Steel *Attachable to AK-47 as melee weapon Close Range: Tokarev TT-33 *Range: 50 m *Caliber: 7.62×25mm Tokarev *Empty Weight: 6 lbs *Semi-automatic *8-round detachable box magazine Mid Range: MAT-49 *Range: 100 m *Caliber: 9×19mm Parabellum *Empty Weight: 8 lb *Blowback *32-round detachable box magazine 'Long Range: '''AK-47 *Range: 300 m *Caliber: 7.62×39mm *Empty Weight: 9 lbs *Gas-Operated; Rotating Bolt *30-round detachable box magazine '''Explosives: '''RPG-2 *6 lb *Length: 1492 mm *Range: 200 m *Ammo Capacity: 1 ' Special: 'Punji Stakes *Booby trap *Victim-triggered *Material: Sharpened bamboo *Poison: Human feces ' ' '''X-FACTORS TO BE FACTORED IN ' Bravery (Audacity + Tenacity) Organizational Discipline Logistics Training Experience Innovativeness 'NOTES ' Voting begins in February 23 and ends in March 8 In voting, the voter must cast his edge which is the better weapon for the melee, close-range, mid-range and long-range weapons. Same goes for the X-Factors if you opt to include your judgment of X-Factors. For example: Close Range: Tokarev TT-33 The Tokarev TT-33 has a slightly higher ammo capacity, as well as easier to reload and quicker to draw. Category:Blog posts